Guardian, Angel
by Ava Nova
Summary: And so, we returned to our duties. He, as leader of the Lost Boys, and I, as his Guardian Angel.' Rufio/OC friendship or romance, however you see it T just in case if I continue it.
1. To Save A Life

**A/N: Okay, so my friends bought in this old video of the movie hook and I'm like 'OMG! RUFIO IS ZUKO!!' And me and my friends like shouted at the TV when he died. Something like this:**

**.Xx: OMG NO! HOW COULD YOU KILL RUFIO!**

**Claire: BISH!**

**Sinead: NUUUUUUUUU!**

**G: We need to fix this!**

**S: Yes!**

**C: WRITE GUFFIE WRITE!**

**S: SAVE THAT BOY!! *whispers* who is hot even when he's little…**

**G & C: o.0**

**And so I did. A random fic where Rufio DOESN'T DIE!! And some other random stuff (my friends insisted I use my amazing OC powers to add an OC in there. O.0)**

The fight was on.

Swords clashed as Rufio, our beloved hero (below Peter Pan of course) fought bravely with our evil nemesis Captain Hook. Rufio's sword was sent spinning to the ground. He slid, grabbing it. I silently cheered for him, watching from the mast above. He turned and the swords clashed again. Until..

Rufio moved to block a blow to the head, and Hook stabbed him through the stomach. He heart must have dropped, falling down into the wooden deck just as Rufio had. Peter - not the Peter of old times, the grown-up Peter – caught him. He whispered, so only I and the Pan could hear;

"You know what my wish was? It was to have a dad… like you…" And he dropped to the deck. Peter, a brave man, continued the fight with Hook. As they moved away I dropped from the mast, tears stinging me eyes as I reached over, pulled him up and onto my back, slowly sneaking out of Pirate Town and into the Forest.

_I remember the first time I saw Rufio. He was still learning the ways of Neverland, but even in the beginning the Lost Boys appreciated him, treated him as a leader. He was walking through the forest, collecting fruits he could find off low hanging branches. At the sight of his hair – black with three red highlights - I automatically felt my own hair, a dark brown with long purple stripes running through it. His dark eyes searched, and I had to grip tightly to the tree branch as so not to jump down and talk to him. We had the same ethnic balance, that much was sure. The slightly slanted eyes and lightly tanned skin was enough to know he was a lot like me. I felt a pull towards him, like I would jump in the way of a flying dagger to save him. HE was my charge. The one I had to protect. To keep alive, and happy, as all Guardians like myself must do. _

_And I failed him._

I dropped him lightly among the blankets of my cove, stepping lightly as I reached for the bucket and moved to the freshwater spring, filled the bucket with water and walked back. I dampened a cloth and lay it on his forehead as I lightly ripped open his shirt and began sowing shut the cut. This we were taught, us Guardians. I would laugh at your naivety, if it weren't for the fact that not many people know they have Guardians. All the lost boys have one. Peter has one. Even the Darlings have ones. We protect you from danger, from seeping darkness or scary nightmares. We make the light at the end of the tunnel, turn the bad luck around and heal you when you are weak. But never this obviously. I could be left in the Darkness, the seeping black that the Guardians were killed in for helping Rufio. But it hurt – it REALLY hurt – and I felt his pain. So I worked quickly, disinfecting, sowing up the wound and weaving some Guardian magic of mine. We each had a single bottle of water from the Holy Tear Garden – a single drop could heal a mortal wound. And so I, carefully, dropped the smallest drop onto the wound, and it quickly healed. As I waited for him to wake – surely he would have a fever I needed to care for – I thought.

'_This could be the only I time I ever get this close. By next week I will again be hiding in the shadows. Look, but never touch.' _I thought, before carefully leaning down, moving away the damp cloth and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. As I leaned back up, replacing the cloth, his eyes fluttered. He slowly looked up, his eyes lightly glazed, a confused look aimed at me.

"Wha- what happened? Who are you?" He asked as he tried to get up. I put light pressure on his chest and pushed him down.

"Hook stabbed you. You were mere inches from death, Rufio." I said quietly, almost reverently. He frowned.

"And who are you? That would be a nice answer."

"My name is Angel. I am your Guardian. I'm here to protect you, Rufio." I sighed. His eyes immediately softened. This was against the rules. Then he smirked, finally lying down.

"I can't believe it. This whole time I've had my own Guardian Angel watching over me." I chuckled, wiping the cloth over his forehead and putting back in the bucket of water.

"And here I shall stay, dear Rufio. Just remember, 'when you're lost or insecure, to look above shall be the cure'." And with that he slept.

I jumped from tree to tree, silently following my charge as he ran from the Lost Boys in another war game. He ran into an empty clearing, surrounded by the Boys. He looked shocked, scared that he may have finally lost the game. Until the log traps I had set up swung down, scooping up three boys at a time and throwing them across the field. While the boys groaned, rubbing their wounds or slowly getting up Rufio looked above, to me, and I smiled down at him, from my branch, waving lightly. He smirked, and we both went back to our duties. He as the leader of the wild and rowdy lost boys, and I, as his Guardian Angel.

**A/N: WHEW! How many times did I use the word lightly?! Anyway, my friends are sitting here and we are all laughing at how weird I am (something about cookies and vampires…) and we have decided that 10 reviews (they can all be from the same person :p) will allow me to continueify with the story! If you want it to stay a oneshot, GO AHEAD!! And so I post this. Happy Reading!**


	2. The Guardian Realm

**A/N: I'm baack! Okay, not quite ten reviews, but I have had some lovely ones and for those lovelies who did review, this be for you! *hugs***

_

* * *

_

"Fall back!" Rufio cried, directing the small team of Lost Boys away from Pirate territoru and into the forest. I glided gracefully overhead (or at least as gracefully as one could go while trying to avoid a particularly nasty blister on one's hand), shooting careful arrows every now and again to keep approaching pirates at bay while we escaped. After several minutes of continuous running led us back to our home.

"Another failed raid!" Sly cried, returning to his small bed to rest. Several other groaned agreements, following his lead. I met Rufio just outside the main area, in a quiet place no one would see me. I jumped out of the tree, landing in the soft, mossy grass and lifting myself to Rufio's height. It was surprising, our eyes met perfectly, exactly the same height. High enough that I could see the anger in them.

"We haven't been able to do anything for weeks!" He steamed, "what happened to being my Guardian, Angel?"

"My powers are limited, Rufio!" I cried back, stepping toward him. "I can't just make everything perfect, only fair! Soon your luck will return!" I said. I turned away from him, walking back towards one of the easier climbing trees. "Never should have shown myself to him." I mumbled.

"Wait." He said. I stopped, turning my head slightly so I could see his blurred figure through the corner of my eye. "I'm… it's not you're fault." He said. A Rufio apology. I sighed, fully facing him for another moment.

"You're forgiven." And I was gone, soaring through the trees as I leapt from branch to branch, slowly getting higher and higher until I could morph into the Guardian Realm. It was hidden in the sky of Neverland, you had to be moving really fast, really high to get there. It was our home, a place we could go when our charges didn't need our care. I walked silently through the white halls, always slightly bothered that the whole Realm was like a giant white building – there was no outdoors here. In the exact center of the Realm sat the Holy Tear Garden, a large, beautiful room that captivated my mind. It was a meeting room, a transfer loop, a place to pass and a marvel to the eye. A giant fountain the size of Hook's ship was in its center, water spewing dramatically in all directions. I sat on it's edge, dipping my fingers in the water and wiping a small dirt smudge away from under my eye.

"Angel, we do not wash out face in the Fountain of Falling Tears."

"Master!" I cried, jumping up and bowing with respect. My master was old and withered, his charge dead for a long time. A Guardian always lived longer than their charge, enough time to train another Guardian. "I have been taking care of my charge, just as you said. His luck has been waning, as of recently. I plan to use tonight to use the Flip-Switch." He nodded, smiling at me before moving along on his journey past the tropical flora and fauna, his aged walking stick clacking heavily on the marble. He was happy with me. And I was surprised.

_

* * *

_

It was midnight. Neverland was asleep, the moon spraying light across its surface, into its waters. Midnight light lit me, as I journeyed to the Flip-Switch.

Luck was like a switch – good and bad, right and wrong, able to be changed at any moment. Fate decides when it is to change – but it is my job to flip the switch. Pushing open the heavy door I stepped into the room, examining the walls for the card I was looking for. Thousands of cards shoved into the wall, randomly placed, but known by its Guardian. I could always find Rufio's card.

I pulled in from the shelf, holding the plain white plastic before slowly inserting it into the Flip-Switch, waiting for it to release its essence, a rarity seen by few. Pure luck.

It was a glowing black smoke, forming a messy circle, flowing and growling. Bad luck, for now. But I would change that. The Flip-Switch was large and golden, and as I grabbed it's handle I felt a small shock pass through me. I threw all my weight into it, turning the switch across at the smoke crackled and fizzed, before finally giving up as the switch flicked into place. The smoke turned a pleasant, glowing green, looking more like water than smoke, forming a perfect circle. Lines of white journeyed through it.

I placed Rufio's luck card back on the wall, hoping he would be happy with me.

_

* * *

_

**A little insight into Guardian Life.**


	3. Important Authors Note

_**THIS AUTHORS NOTE IS ONLY POSTED ON STORIES IT APPLIES TO. IT CONTAINS IMPORTANT INFORMATION ON HOW THESE STORIES WILL CONTINUE.**_

**I've been getting a lot of reviews for three of my stories recently; Sonic Vibrations (Avatar: The Last Airbender), Felix Loves Physics (The Troop) and Guardian, Angel (Hook). This is just a quick notice to respond to those reviews and let everyone know how the stories are going from now on.**

**SONIC VIBRATIONS was my first story I believe, and as such is terribly written. I feel I've improved my writing since then, but I'd love to know whether I should finish the story first, THEN go back and rewrite it, or rewrite what I already have and then continue. Any messages or reviews on the subject would be greatly appreciated. I'll also try to get monthly updates or fort-nightly updates for this story to keep it going until I feel the story is over.**

**GUARDIAN, ANGEL is currently in the process of being rewritten. The first to chapters will simply be fleshed out and grammatically corrected, and I will continue to write more chapters for it as I go along. The updates for this one won't be regular – it is turning into a collection of oneshots so I can better flesh out the world I'm creating. But I promise that I WILL update.**

**I am definitely continuing FELIX LOVES PHYSICS. I clearly remember writing the next two chapters but I have to find the book I wrote them in before I can continue. I would also like to quickly comment on some of the idea reviews I've gotten – my OC for this fandom, Emily, is just a simple, normal, non-Troop, non-monster girl. She's not a princess, she doesn't have a tragic past, and she's just a normal girl. The one review I've got saying she was a monster princess in an arranged marriage (or something like that) made me laugh my ass off. It just entertains me that people WANT to read stories about Mary-Sues. :D Still, I appreciate all reviews and I thank you for reading.**

_**FOR ALL MY STORIES, **_**I would appreciate messages or reviews with ideas or in-depth critique to help me get over my crippling writers block and continue my stories. Thank you for your patience and for reading/subscribing to my stories.**

**Signed,**

_**Getsemone.**_


End file.
